lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Money
.}} Money in specific amounts is mentioned in Lost on several occasions. __TOC__ Season 1 *$23,000 is the reward offered for the capture of Kate. *$160,000 is what Sawyer almost cons Jessica out of, but doesn't do so at the last moment :*The entire deal was claimed to be $300,000, of which Sawyer only had $140,000, which he lent overnight to Jessica and her husband *$5 is what Claire made in her hourly wage at her job at Fish and Fry restaurant *$83,000 is what Hurley apparently owes Walt from playing backgammon. *$25,000 is what Boone offers Bryan to leave Shannon. **$50,000 is what Bryan demands after being offered the above $25,000. Boone accepts. *$156 million is what Hurley tells Charlie he is worth. *$50,000 is what Martha Toomey tells Hurley that her husband Sam Toomey won guessing the number of beans in a jar at a fair *$1,600 is what Hurley pays Old Scooter Man for the scooter in the Sydney Airport. *$160 million is what Sawyer reads that "Hugo" wants to leave to his mom, when reading through the message bottle: "Who the hell is Hugo and how's he got a 160 million dollars to leave to his mom?" Season 2 *$30 is what Francine claimed her mother stole from her, a sum Locke considered inconsequential compared to his father's theft of his kidney. *$1 is what Helen tells Locke her gift to him of a house key cost *$50,000 is what Eko offers the Tough Moroccan for flying the heroin out of Nigeria. *₦200 (Naira) is the price at which the Nigerian Woman attempts to sell the Virgin Mary statues. *$1,299 and $1,399 is what the fake gold necklaces are labeled in Sawyer and Cassidy's gas station con. **$100 is what these are offered for in the scam. *$600,000 is the amount for which Sawyer conned Cassidy. *$700,000 is the amount Anthony Cooper had conned, and was keeping in a safe deposit box. **$200,000 is the amount Anthony Cooper]offered to Locke for recovering the above $700,000. *A $20 bill was found by Sayid in the wallet of Henry Gale at the location of the balloon. *$10,000 is what Bernard donated to Isaac of Uluru to heal Rose. *$42,000 is what Desmond facetiously asks Libby for in Dina's coffee shop, after she lends him $4. Season 3 *$10 million is what Munson had stolen and hidden. *$8 million is the value of the diamonds that Nikki and Paulo steal. *$100,000 is what Jin's mother demands of Sun for keeping quiet about Jin's true parentage. *$38,000 is what Anthony Cooper reveals he conned Sawyer's mother Mary Ford out of *$30,000 is what Roger Linus demands as hazard pay (presumebly it is what he is already being paid) Season 4 *$100 is what Miles originally had quoted Mrs. Gardner for his exorcism job :*$200 is what he changed the fee to when he arrives. He refunded $100 as he leaves, because he found a large stash of cash (of unspecified amount) while doing his job, but did not reveal this fact to her. *€50 is what Mr. Avellino bets Sayid on a golf shot. :*€100 is what Sayid immediately raises the stakes to. *$1 is what Ben Linus bets John Locke that Sayid won't fall for Locke's trap at the Barracks. *$3.2 million is the sum Miles requests in exchange for offering to convince the freighter crew that Ben is dead. *£380,000 is the sum with which Charles Widmore wins the Southfield's auction for the ''Black Rock'' ledger. *$1 is what John Locke returns to his captive Ben Linus as a contribution to Ben's $3.2 million extortion fund. *₩50,000 is what Jin pays for the first panda doll. :*He pays substantially more, an indeterminate amount seen as a small stack of mostly ₩10,000 notes, for the second one. Season 5 *Miles is paid $200 for speaking to Howard Gray's dead son Russell Gray **Miles then returns the $200 after confessing that he lied about the reading. *Miles is offered $1.6 million by Naomi as an incentive to go on Charles Widmore's freighter team to the Island. **Miles then demands $3.2 million from Bram when he is told not to go to the Island. *Hurley is found to have $227 in his belongings when he was released from jail. Season 6 *In the flash-sideways, is taken into custody at the security area at LAX when over $10,000 in cash is found in his luggage, which he did not claim when he boarded in Sydney. Miscellaneous *$2,364 is the amount of money in a scam that was mentioned in an audition for the part of Sawyer by Matthew Fox. See also *Twenty dollar bill *Pat Churchill, Lost's unit production manager, or "money person" on the production crew *"Easy Money", song in "Everybody Hates Hugo" External links * E-Online - August 15, 2008 - "Lost Star's Big Payday" - article on Matthew Fox's raise for Season 5, from about $150,000 per episode to about $225,000 per episode. Category:Lists